


Crimson Tide

by j_m_z_19



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_m_z_19/pseuds/j_m_z_19
Summary: Spike挺高兴。死后一百多年，他终于找到了死亡的正确姿势。
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS), Drusilla/Spike (BtVS), Spike/Buffy Summers, Xander Harris/Spike, Xander Harris/Spike (BtVS)
Kudos: 3





	Crimson Tide

**Author's Note:**

> 随手写的。

训练得当的狗是这样的：你比出手枪的时候，它们就懂得装死。Spike曾经思考过这个问题：狗究竟是懂得装死会得到奖励才选择装死，还是因为明白自己一秒不装死，被称为训练的枯燥折磨就会多持续一秒，才选择服从？

一百年以后，Spike还是没能弄清楚人类驯服家犬的诀窍。面对第二次（第三次？第四次？）的死亡时，他多少有些失望地发现自己并没有感到某种汹涌澎湃的痛苦或解脱。他因此笑了两声。这笑声本应有些英雄意味，可惜被口水呛住，只显得像一场表演灾难。好在这一幕只有屏幕后的观众们能看到。“Sod off.”这话是对你说的。他的白眼翻到脑后，对收视率不屑一顾（而这正是收视率的诀窍）。

如果你我能够大胆猜测，我们或许可以推断这位喜剧大师最后一刻回想起的人生故事。一场游戏一场梦。而梦里或许有他的母亲。开始的时候，母亲总是慈祥的。她称赞他蹩脚的诗歌，抚摸他年轻温热的脸颊。然而故事会在某一刻急转直下。母亲的脸变得陌生——更可怕的或许是，母亲的脸仍然如此熟悉，分不清是温柔或残酷。母亲斩钉截铁，对他口吐毒液：“好男孩，威廉，你想操我吗？”

Spike大惊失色，从梦境里快速跌落。

这一幕并非完全令人心碎，也自有其性感之处。但Spike永远无从得知。他跌跌撞撞闯进另一个梦境里，上气不接下气，白得不健康的皮肤上布满斑驳红晕。这让他看起来很年轻，不像一位百岁老人，更有些雏妓般的天真。

他陈尸于丝绸床单之上，发胶已然坚固，举手投足仿佛正属于此地，而且颇为潇洒。当他们开始玩游戏时，他也并不眨眼，并不发怵。

他吞咽口水，脖颈被勒得疼了，勉强说：汪。

Dru总以为这全是游戏，不管是她捅进Spike屁股里的假鸡巴，还是那些被她带回家的、英俊而愚蠢的男人们。他们操Spike的时候，Dru总是一边看一边咯咯直笑，仿佛这仍是她和Spike之间的游戏：只有他们知道，手握命运的感觉如何轻巧，而生与死如何接近，仔细端详间看不出分别。

但Angelus不一样。Angelus知道这对Spike来说不是游戏。

他的梦里也有Buffy。当然。他的梦里有自他喉咙游弋至阴茎的手指。被握住时，他已经硬得流水。他不怕爱人嘲讽他的热切、他伸出嘴角的湿润的舌尖。他柔软的肚子因为某种引力向那手指伸展开，等待被抚摸、被玩弄，被定义为过分虚弱、病态而可疑。她骑上他，殴打他，直到奶白色的腹部泛起不属于死者的淤青。“这一切都是非常正义、非常鼓舞人心的英雄之举，为全世界的少女做出了极为正面的示范。”他特别对她指出，以保证她不受负罪感纠缠。他们僵持了半晌，又或许是半年。这故事并不可怕，可怕的是，他肚子上的淤青终日未消，精液在其上点缀，像串串腥气扑鼻的珍珠——now now，he’s almost a real boy，with a soul and whatnot.

Spike的脊椎因为这想象而颤抖。

谁也没能想到（Spike自己也没能想到）的是，故事最后出现的人是Xander。他和这位男孩共享的时间不过两三回。在过于漫长的记忆中，这点性爱（当然是很好的性爱）实在排不上名次。奇妙的是，男孩出现在梦的结尾处，大汗淋漓，赤身裸体，趴在他的身上仿佛一座山的阴影，闻起来像除汗剂、工地沙土与三天没有洗的背心。

男孩在情热中胡言乱语，上句不接下句。有时那声音像是有节奏的哼鸣，有时像是婴儿的细语。有时，他磨着后槽牙，抓着Spike的发根，以某种与身下人不共戴天必向其报杀父之仇的态度低声威胁：“you know what your problem is, Spike? You don’t want to be good, and you don’t want to be bad. You just want someone to call you a good boy, or a bad boy. It really doesn’t fucking matter, does it? You dance if they say dance. You beg and plead if they withhold a treat. If they say jump, you say how high. Hell, you’d jump off the roof with the same kind of enthusiasm you usually reserve for sucking cock.”

到这里，Spike才明白，故事当然不是以Xander结尾的。当然了，在Spike的故事里，一切都是关于Spike的。故事结尾的高速公路边，他和Xander站在一起。车辆在他们身前飞驰而过，创造出热腾腾而不易察觉的微风。暴晒过后的柏油路泛着油腻的光泽。Spike感到非常放松。或许正是因为Xander是这段漫长故事中，他唯一没有爱过的人。考虑到Spike头朝下栽入爱河摔得鼻青脸肿的次数，这简直是个奇迹。

他思考着自己为什么在故事的结尾处选择这位男孩的陪伴。或许是因为这个结局让人放松，或许因为这位男孩从一而终地憎恨他，或许因为在这位男孩眼里，他和路边死去的一条狗区别并不大。不管怎么说，这是Spike的故事，他大可以决定结尾的走向。

说到狗，在马路的中央正有一条。狗的尸体仿佛是凭空出现的。Spike一想到这件事，尸体就忽然横陈在那里了，腹腔扁平，血污与毛发融为一体，舌头热切地从嘴角伸出来。Spike和Xander两人都在看着这条死狗，看着车辆自其身旁呼啸而过。有那么一会儿，两人都没有说话。

好像过了好几天，也可能是好几年。男孩在刺眼的阳光下回过头看向Spike。而Spike此时意识到，他们竟站在阳光里——没有一个人在燃烧。这是1880年，或是2002年？ Xander却没有眨眼。像是忽然意识到Spike站在那里似的，男孩将他从头到脚打量了一番。等到男孩终于说话时，声音像是来自水面之下，隔着高烧引发的谵妄。阳光将他的脸染得湿漉漉的。 Xander说：“Good boy”。

接着，男孩向着Spike的方向举起手，拇指翘起，食指向前，三指向内并拢。这是雄性游戏中永恒的姿势。从小他们就都幻想过狂热的战争和粗粝的沙土，幻想过摔倒在地，轰然粉碎。Spike在儿时不擅长于这些游戏。他曾以为这是因为自己更擅长写诗。后来他发现自己也不擅长于写诗。——但那都是很久以前的事了。现在的Spike惊喜地发现，在故事的结尾处，他终于学会了这流传百年的游戏。

Spike在男孩的手势前应声倒地。

他面目可人，肚皮朝上，等待着某些温柔的奖励。他半眯起的眼皮间视野模糊，能看见男孩走到他的身边，用脚尖踢了踢他的腰侧。男孩皱了皱鼻子，嫌恶地问：“Hey Fangless, you dead for real this time?”

Spike挺高兴。死后一百多年，他终于找到了死亡的正确姿势。作为一条好狗，他在故事的结尾处保持静止。


End file.
